A Tale I Have a Hard Time Naming
by Cotton Candy Walrus
Summary: Ok so this is weird I don't want to spoil stuff but there is an unexpected twist, some slash, and violence and just a bunch of fun stuff. Just read it, like click the title and just read it, please? Come on and join me for a tale of peculiar events and all sorts of nonsense. Genderbending, sabriel, destiel, johnlock, and mystrade
1. Chapter 1

The darkness gave a displeasing vibe off to those in its thick and suffocating embrace. In tone masculine voices breathed, barely auditable, yet exceedingly distinctive. Not a soul moved, in fear of punishment. No one individual was aware of the presence of the other, for they were all too stricken with terror to notice the symphony of inhalation just a few feet away from them. With only the recollection of their identity, and nothing about how they came to be in this abyss of obscurity, all eight residents of the quandary, though extremely uncharismatic, awaited the next phase of events.

As if answering the collective request, a blinding white light filled the region, burning away the blackness that once surrounded them like a lit match on a trail of gasoline. It left spirals of violet, turquoise and emerald set against the obvious contrast of the ever receding cloud, resembling drops of dye placed in a glass of liquid. The men stood in awe at the dazzling display.

Beams of what appeared to be golden bolts of electricity shot out from above and struck the gathering. It contact only lasted a matter of seconds before everything fell dark again. All eight parties proved absent from their previous locations.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Midnight; 1/27/14**

221B Baker St. was serene. The settee in the corner of the main living area sunk in just ever so slightly under the weight of the 5'8 slim woman. Her choppy brunette curls fanned out against the arm of the sofa and her legs were out stretched to the other end. Atop her chest was a violin with her left hand resting upon it and the bow secured in her right, which was hanging off the edge. Upstairs, in a queen sized bed, a short, busty blond woman lay sprawled out, tangled up in her comforter. 12:01.

Two gorgeous blue green eyes leaped open widely, a desperate gasp for air rang through the room. "JOHNANNA!"

**Author's Note: oooohhhhhhh. Creepy, what happened? What did this chick dream about? What was with that introduction? I guess you just have to keep reading now don't cha? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: for the purpose of my story, angels can sleep, but don't need to.**

**Warning: sabriel, destiel, and johnlock are present in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or Sherlock. It'd be really cool if I did though. But I don't. **

One old car, two hunters, two angels and the open road. _What more could you want?_ Deanna Winchester thought to herself. The clock on the dash of the vintage '67 impala read 11:58.

"Just a couple more hours" she sigh quietly to herself, stroking her thumb across the back of the hand she was holding. The small, pale fingers wrapped around Deanna's were that of Castielle. Her long jet black locks blew across her face in the wind from to open window next to her, contrasting against the dirty trench coat she never seemed to take off. Deanna couldn't help smiling at the sight of her sleeping angel, noting the beauty of her hair and face. The two were very different. Deanna was about 5'9, built, and always kept her hair very short and choppy were as the woman in the passenger seat was only 5'6 with a healthy amount of pudge.

Deanna glanced at the rear view mirror. In the back seat sat her six foot tall sister Samantha, her long arms secured tightly around the much shorter woman next to her, as though she were a stuffed bear. Sammy and Gabrielle had gotten together close to a year prior but the sight of Samantha so close to the archangel in the back of her car worried her. _She is my baby sister, and that thing in her lap killed me more times than I can count, so yeah, I'm being protective. _She would argue whenever the subject came up. Gabby didn't take it personally though, she knew why she killed him and it was for Sam's own good.

The tiles on the clock flipped to show 12:00. The once peaceful night had been filled with the loud, high pitched screams of the younger Winchester. Deanna hurried to pull the car over to the side of the deserted highway.

"What? What's wrong?" she turned to face her sister. Panic plagued her body. Tears threatened to fall as her breathing sped up.

"It's ok. You're ok, shhhhhh." The golden haired woman guided the head of messy brunette curls to her shoulder. Stroking her back gently, she tried again. "What's wrong samsquach?"

"We… need to go… to London" she struggled to say between long, exasperated breaths.

"What?"

"We need to go to London" Sam repeated with more control.

"Why? What's this about?" Deanna's emerald eyes filled with concern as Samantha straightened herself.

"We are not supposed to be like this!"

"Like what?"

"Female"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Johnanna placed the teapot on the burner. From her current location she could see the silhouette of the very upset looking Sherlock on the couch. It took her nearly half an hour to get her to calm down, and when she finally did, all she would say was complete rubbish.

"John, we were men! Where are the angels? They can help us. I know they would help us. They had us, John!" She checked her arms and legs for nicotine patches or puncture wounds but found none. She wasn't on anything as far as she knew, and considering she was her physician she should know pretty darn well. This only frustrated the detective further, causing her to slump back into the sofa in a sulk. With a sympathetic look, John kissed her softly on the forehead and made her way to the kitchen to make tea.

The pot squealed loudly. The blond poured the boiling liquid into two cups and carted it into the sitting room. "Now tell me again, slowly" she requested as she handed over her tea.

"What for? You won't believe me anyway" she didn't look up from her cup and saucer.

"Come on dear, please don't be like that." Johnanna slung and arm around her girlfriend. "You weren't making a lick of sense before… If you could just explain… I do believe you Sherlock."

"They had us, all of us. Even the Americans and their respective angels."

"Who had us?"

"The aliens."

**A/N: hope this is getting better. Mystrade will be in later chapters I assure you. Thank you for reading and please take the time to review. **


End file.
